


Self-Esteem Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: He loves his boyf, Insecure Hinata Hajime, Insecurity, M/M, Sad Hinata Hajime, Self-Esteem Issues, Supportive Komaeda Nagito, Tags? Bye sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime can be insecure at times, wondering why he looked, sounded, was this way. But never fear, Komaeda Nagito is here!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 122





	Self-Esteem Issues

**Author's Note:**

> idk give me criticism

Hajime wasn’t one for thinking highly of himself, honestly, it was the opposite.

He really didn’t like how he looked, his posture, his style. Nothing, he’s afraid he’d be judged about it. So he always wants to try something new, trendy, good? I don’t know, he just always wants to do something about it. So here he was, standing in the mirror. Staring at himself intensely as if it were gonna help him fix whatever the hell mess he was. He sighed, pressing his hand on his flat stomach. He didn’t have much hope in fixing himself. If he stopped eating he’d be too skinny, if he began eating more he’d be too fat and he wouldn’t want that. Nor would his boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda. He obviously wanted someone perfect, unlike resident unperfect Hajime Hinata. He honestly wanted to eat, his stomach growling at him for food. But he tried to ignore that, Hajime always did. He started his diet on protein shakes and bars and whatever he could throw into that mixture. Hell, he even considered the tapeworm diet despite the warnings of bad cramps and more severe stuff. He just wanted to be good enough. He wasn’t the only one who felt that way, he knew that.

Hajime sighed, letting out a small groan. Even if he was too eat something right now, he’d probably vomit it back up because his empty stomach couldn’t process that much food after days of eating protein shakes and bars. Hell, he forgot to mention he had a date tonight with his boyfriend and he didn’t want to fuck up, he was just trying to make himself look good. Hajime didn’t register the door opening, that is, until he felt long arms slink around his bare waist. He let out a surprised squeak, looking up in the mirror to see it was, in fact, Komaeda. He was smiling softly, lovingly maybe? It made Hajime blush softly, though, he eventually snapped out of it. “Wha, hey? What are you doing here? Weren’t we supposed to meet at Olive Garden?” He kept a tense, low voice. Just as his boyfriend, Komaeda shook his head. “You were an hour late, Hajime.” He had used his first name, Hajime was both surprised for two reasons, first, an hour late? Second, the use of his first name. 

He looked over at his watch to see. He was, in fact, an hour late. He cursed slightly and looked back over at him. His eyes wide and dilated, “I am so sorry, Komaeda! I lost track of time and I was trying to get ready and-” Hajime was cut off with a soft press on his lips, realizing it was another pair (that was Komaeda’s, duh), he melted into it with a content look. Just as Komaeda pulled away, a sad look in his eyes. “I know it wasn’t your fault, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? I know you wouldn’t show up without an alert.” It was true, Komaeda knew him too well. Hajime sighed, leaning against the bathtub, he sucked in a sharp breath and sat down on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Hugging his knees. Komaeda crouched down in front of him, waiting for him to speak.”Well, ah, self... Esteem issues?” Hajime answered ever-so-lamely, it made him frown. Even his voice got him insecure. Komaeda had taken his time to process the information, scanning over Hajime before nodding. “I get that, I have it a lot too.” Of course, he did, he’s always calling himself ‘trash’ and or ‘worthless’. Hajime knew he wasn’t any of that, but he never seemed fazed.

Hajime listened to him quietly, taking in the words he said. “Well, I’ll have you know that you’re very beautiful, Hajime Hinata.” Komaeda had said, which left the other flustered. A hand on the back of his neck, “You’re worth it and absolutely perfect to trash like me.” The boy affirmed sharply, which left Hajime sitting there, his arms around his knees. He was happy Komaeda was his boyfriend. They’d always be here to help each other through bad times, knowing as they both have problems of their own. They were just… in it together you could say. Hajime took a sharp inhale, looking up at Komaeda and nodding, which made the other smile and give him a soft kiss on the forehead. Hajime had enjoyed the kiss, but he was far too much of a tsundere to even admit such a thing.

Just as he had looked away, something was draped over him. He looked at Komaeda, to see his jacket wasn’t on. With a raised brow, he looked at himself the best as he could before seeing the green jacket his boyfriend had always worn. “Arms out, boyfriend’s order.” Komaeda grinned, like a mother that is. Hajime felt like he was being babied. But that was okay, he needed that once in a while. So he did as Komaeda had told him to do, the other pulling the jacket sleeves over his arms. It was obviously way too big for Hajime, but he enjoyed the warmth, and Komaeda couldn’t help but gush about how cute his boyfriend looked in the jacket. It made Hajime pout if anything about him was cute, it definitely made him feel better though. “I love you.” Komaeda had said with the same happy grin on his face. Placing his chin on top of Hajime’s head. Of course, he had the hood on. Hajime only scoffed and leaned into the touch.

“... Shut up.”


End file.
